27 Manly Returns
by ccmal
Summary: Almanzo comes home from his trip. 27th in the series


**Manly Returns**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Almanzo sat next to Charles on the wagon seat. Thank God we're headin home. I can't wait to see Beth again. Almanzo tapped his shirt pocket. The small, glass bottle of Lemon Verbena felt hard against his chest. Lemon Verbena was Laura's favorite perfume. She had worn it since she was a girl. It was the same perfume Miss Beadle--her sweet smelling, kind-hearted teacher from her childhood--had worn. He was sure Laura would like it. But it was the shawl he hoped she liked more.

Made of delicate white lace, the shawl would look stunning draped across his wife's shoulders, her fiery mane of reddish-brown hair cascading down like a waterfall against the lacy white flowers. Almanzo closed his eyes and pictured Laura standing on the front porch waiting for him.

"You okay?" asked Charles, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine."

"Thinking about Laura?"

The warmth of a blush crept up Almanzo's face. "Yeah."

"I'll be glad to see Caroline too," admitted Charles. "It sure is tough being away from home."

"You bet it is. I'm just hopin Laura's cooled off."

"I'm sure she has. She's probably missed you just as much as you've missed her."

"Looks like I'm gonna find out soon," said Almanzo. The white clapboards of the Wilder house came into view and he exhaled to release his pent up anxiety, puffs of white smoke filling the cold air.

Laura heard wagon wheels in the front yard. She tossed aside her mending and raced outside, patting her hair to make sure it was all in place. Almanzo jumped off the seat as soon as the wagon stopped.

"Oh darlin." Almanzo scooped Laura into his arms and kissed her cheek. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

Charles cleared his throat. "Will you let go of him so he can get his stuff out of my wagon. I want to go home."

"Oh Pa," said Laura. Even after all this time, her Pa still liked to tease her. "Why don't you come in and have a cup of coffee?"

"I wouldn't think of interrupting you two love birds."

They chuckled. "No really," said Laura. "Why don't you stay."

"Thanks Half-pint, but I got a homecoming reunion waiting for me at my place. Thanks for the help Almanzo. I'll see you in town tomorrow."

"Anytime Charles." The Wilders waved goodbye as Charles prompted his horses into a trot.

Almanzo and Laura walked into the house together, their arms around each other's backs. "I got ya a little present," he told her, a crooked smile covering his face.

"Manly, I'm sorry I got so angry with you." Laura lowered her head to hide her shame.

"Let's not talk about it. It's over. Besides, I wanna see if you like your present."

Almanzo reached into his front pocket and pulled out the bottle of Lemon Verbena. Laura quickly uncovered it and sniffed the perfume, her eyes closing as the scent filled her nostrils.

"You really didn't have to get me anything…especially since I was so awful to you."

"Oh, that's not your present. It's right here." Almanzo tapped on the square, brown paper package tied with string."

Wide-eyed, Laura sat down in her rocking chair. Her fingers fumbled nervously while trying to untie the knot. Frustrated, she took her sewing shears and cut the string.

"Be careful with that Beth; it's delicate."

Laura pulled the folds of paper away to reveal a white shawl made of lace. The material smooth between her fingers, she held it up and smiled at the flowered pattern. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It will be once you put it on."

Laura inspected the shawl, flickers of flames dancing through the delicate lace. Gently shaking out the creases from where it had been folded, her mind wandered back to the last time Almanzo gave her a shawl. It had been the perfect gift—just like this one. Laura's chocolate brown eyes gazed through the shawl into the fireplace, a grin of realization curled the corners of her lips.

The peach, linen shawl decorated with colorful little flowers she had received on her sixteenth birthday, signified Almanzo finally seeing Laura as a woman. After two years and many failed attempts, she was no longer his favorite "girl". She had crossed the bridge into womanhood and Almanzo wanted to make her, his own. But this new shawl—a gift from a husband to his wife—was a token of his love and a plea for forgiveness. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given her.

Bringing the shawl around behind her, the lacy fabric slid over her red calico and flowed onto her shoulders. Laura began to tie the ends into a knot.

"Wait a minute. Somethin's not right." Almanzo reached for the pins holding her bun in place.

Waves of hair tumbled down onto the delicate whiteness of the shawl. Almanzo's fingers slid along the length of her hair, lingering at the tips. His eyes focused on Laura's face, their warmth filling her with anticipation. Almanzo's arms encircled her waist and suddenly pulled her in close. She gasped. His desire-filled smirk sparked her heart into steady, thumping beats. She tilted her head up as he leaned down towards her. At the last second, he pulled back, studying the emotions found in her eyes. Almanzo's heart pounded inside his chest and his erratic breathing brought forth the passion she tried to control until he was ready for her.

He drew her into a passionate kiss. "I missed ya," he mumbled.

"I missed you too." Laura kissed his face, his neck, the small v of his hairy chest left visible by the unbuttoned portion of his shirt.

Almanzo scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He kicked the door open and gently laid Laura on top of the bedcovers. He slid alongside her and continued with passion-filled kisses along her slender neck. Laura felt his long fingers fumbling with the buttons on her bodice. She jumped off the bed playfully.

He reached for her hand. "What are ya doin?"

"I'm going to get undressed."

He smirked. "Can't ya do that right here?"

"Now, Mr. Wilder, you left me on all alone on Valentine's Day while you took off to Mankato. Don't you think you can be a little patient?" She smiled and flashed him a devilish glance.

Almanzo's eyes followed her until Laura snuck behind the screen. She let her clothes drop to the floor, imagining that her husband was looking closely for any sign of her return. She heard the bedcovers being pulled down. Maybe she should make him wait a bit longer.

When Laura peeked her head around the corner, she saw a naked Almanzo lying in bed. "I'm almost ready," she said.

"I sure hope so." His eyes wide and full of desire, pleaded with her to hurry.

Laura stepped out from behind the screen and as soon as Almanzo saw her, he gasped. His chest began heaving as Laura walked towards him, covered only by the white lace shawl. The fabric flowed in the slight breeze as she walked, its untied ends dangling by her stomach.

Almanzo tossed the covers aside and stood to greet his wife. Their arms slid into each other's and their lips met--the anticipation almost unbearable as Laura felt his warm body against hers. Her mind reeling from his warm, wet, kisses, she could barely stand up. All she wanted was to be lost in his arms forever, never again experiencing the pain of being away from him.

He sat back down on the bed and pulled Laura close to him again. He gently slid the shawl off her shoulders to expose their creamy whiteness.

She quickly took it from him. "Thank you for my gift." She kissed the shawl she held tightly in her hand.

He swallowed hard. "I'm glad ya liked it." He breathed hard, excitement and anticipation controlling him.

Laura wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, the shawl still clutched in her hand. "I do," she whispered, gently pulling him towards her, the shawl falling onto the floor as their love consumed them.


End file.
